Les contraires s'attirent mais ne s'assemblent pas
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Bouleversé, Harry pense...Pour Am


**Hello tout le monde ! Encore un OS je sais il en sort de partout ! XD Et cet OS je le donne à ma chère Am d'amour grâce à qui j'ai réussit à l'écrire et puis c'est elle qui m'a donner l'idée lors d'un de nos délire. Alors cet OS est pour elle. Comble de l'ironie… C'est aussi Am, Music67love, qui a corrigé cet OS Gros merci à elle !**

**Alors juste pour le dire ceci contient une vague de relation entre deux hommes, ceux qui aime pas… Bah au revoir et à jamais XD **

**Sinon aux autres bonnes lectures j'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

Draco vient de partir, il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il est partit avec ses valises déjà toutes faites. Non, je ne vais pas pleurer, non je ne vais pas crier ni m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je n'ai d'ailleurs envie de rien de tout ça. Mon cœur ne saigne pas, mon âme n'est pas brisée, je ne suis pas détruit.

En fait, il a raison, notre fin était inévitable depuis le début, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est la fin de notre relation…

Bon, je me rends bien compte que vous ne savez pas comment tout s'est déroulé… Alors je vais commencer du début, comme ça vous pourrez suivre.

Tout a commencé alors que la guerre faisait rage. Non, ne vous méprenez pas, Draco n'était pas avec l'ordre du Phœnix mais bel et bien avec Voldemort. En principe… Il ne voulait pas l'être mais n'avait pas le courage de changer de camps, il avait peur. Oh, je n'essaie pas de le défendre, je ne fait qu'énoncer des faits. Il a bien aidé notre camp à sa façon après tout.

Je le détestais avant, je le détestais tellement… Pourtant un jour je l'ai vu pleurer dans la tour d'astronomie. Il marmonnait et… C'est cette journée là, que tout a commencé réellement.

_Harry montait pour aller dans la tour d'astronomie, il avait besoin d'y aller pour essayer d'oublier cette guerre qui se déroulait depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Mais quand il voulu y entrer, il réalisa que quelqu'un y était déjà. Malfoy. _

_Ses poings se serrèrent un peu à la vue du Serpentard. Il était un mangemort comme touts les 7__ièmes__ années de Serpentard, tout le monde le savait. Dumbledore disait les garder au château justement pour les avoir à l'œil. D'ailleurs toutes sorties hors du château étaient interdites, même à Pré-au-Lard. _

_Pourtant… Malgré toutes les protections et malgré les aurores chargés de surveiller les verts et argents, plusieurs accidents survenaient à Poudlard. Et, à chaque fois qu'un de ceux-ci survenait, Malfoy avait un sourire moqueur et mesquin sur les lèvres. C'était leur chef… _

_Le Gryffondor vint pour pénétrer dans la pièce quand des sanglots lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il pleurait… Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n'avait pas à pleurer, tout allait comme il le voulait pourtant, Voldemort prenait le pouvoir et le nombre d'élèves blessés augmentait de jours en jours ! Il aurait dû être heureux ! Mais il pleurait… Beaucoup… _

_- J'en peux plus ! Sanglota le blond. J'en peux plus de toute cette merde… Pourquoi… Mais merde pourquoi ! Je n'ai pas voulu ça, je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Pas demandé cette vie ! _

_Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry avançait doucement vers l'homme dos à lui. Ses paroles… Ses paroles étaient celles qu'il se disait souvent… Malfoy était heureux de sa situation pourtant ! … Non ?_

_-Marre… Marre de faire semblant… Sourire et se réjouir de la merde que je fais autour… Marre…_

_Ses sanglots redoublèrent et le cœur d'Harry se déchira à cet instant. Jamais une seule seconde il n'avait pu penser que tout n'était qu'un rôle… Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien vu? Parce qu'il n'avait rien voulu voir, bien sur…_

_Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de l'autre et celui-ci se mit à crier avant de se retourner vers le brun. Son visage se couvrit d'effroi en voyant qui se trouvait là et Harry ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre lui et qu'il ne le prenait pas en pitié ? _

_-Salut Malfoy, fit-il comme si il parlait avec un ami. Tu peux changer de camp si tu le souhaite._

_Le blond ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Puis quand il réalisa, il ricana en essuyant son visage de ses larmes._

_-Potter, Poudlard est remplie de mangemorts qui voudront ma peau. Tu sais comme moi que personne n'est en sécurité, ni ici ni ailleurs ! Tu crois réellement que j'ai le choix ? Et toi, as-tu eu le choix d'être l'élu dis-moi ?_

_-Ce n'est pas pareil…_

_-Oh pitié Potter, t'es con ou quoi ! C'est exactement pareil ! Pareil tu entends… T'es le chef de la lumière, dans cette école ! Et bien c'est moi le chef de l'autre camp ! Moi ! Mais je fais de mon possible pour pas qu'il n'y ai de morts…_

_-Voyons Malfoy, comme si quelqu'un pourrait être tué à Poudlard !_

_Le blond ricana, ses yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il y avait un tel dédain de la vie sur son visage qu'Harry en fut bouleversé. _

_-Tu crois quoi ? Qu'ils vont fermer l'école ? Bah ouais, pourquoi pas, c'est sûr qu'en dehors on est plus en sécurité ! Tu crois que le seigneur des ténèbres ne serait pas heureux de ça ? Ou bien tu crois qu'avec tous les blessés, un meurtre par contre n'aurait pu être commis ? Hannah Abbot, la fille qui est mal en point à Sainte Mangouste, tu crois qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mourir? _

_-Je…_

_-C'est moi qui les ai arrêté, sinon ça fait longtemps que Goyle l'aurait tué, tu crois quoi ! Alors tu vois, je n'ai pas le choix de rester de ce côté… _

_Ils restèrent un moment en silence mais pas un silence pesant. Un silence de deux personnes qui venait, en quelque sorte, d'enterrer leur haine pour se soutenir._

Tout était différent. Après chaque blessé, ce n'était plus ses sourires méprisant que je voyais mais cette étincelle dans ses yeux, cette étincelle de regret, de douleur et d'excuse. Pourtant, malgré tout, les blessés étaient bien moins nombreux qu'avant, ce que tous avait remarqués.

Chaque soir nous allions en haut de la tour d'astronomie, parfois pour parler, parfois pour ne rien dire. C'était notre lieu à nous, un lieu où rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Un lieu où notre supposé amour avait grandit. Avec du recul, je vois bien que nous étions rien de plus que des confidents. Mais je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça…

La veille de la bataille finale, nous nous étions retrouvés au même endroit que tous les autres jours, pourtant tout était différent. Nous avions peur, peur pour nous, peur pour les autres… Peur pour l'autre, tout simplement. On regardait le parc en silence et sa main s'était posée sur la mienne. Nos regards s'étaient croisés et on s'était embrassé. Le plus beau baiser du monde, le plus désespéré. Notre amour n'était basé que sur le danger, tout ça n'était arrivé qu'à cause de la guerre, maintenant je le sais.

Mais peu importe les raisons, cette nuit reste la plus belle et la plus magique de toutes les nuits. On s'embrassaient, c'est tout. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous prenne. Je me souviens, nous nous étions endormis là…

_Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever sur Poudlard et Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur Draco et son cœur se serra. Ils étaient pareil… Dans la même situation… Ils n'avaient pas choisit leurs destins mais devaient vivre avec chaque jour… _

_Il se redressa et regarda un long moment son visage endormi. Sa main vint caresser sa joue alors que ses pensées dérivèrent vers la bataille finale qui les attendrait le soir même. Ils avaient tous deux une armée à diriger… Une armée d'élèves trop jeunes pour participer à un tel massacre… _

_Ce matin là, les aurores avaient prévue de faire sortir de Poudlard tous les mineurs de cette école et Harry savait qu'il y aurait protestation. Tout le monde voulait courir vers le champ de bataille mais une fois gravement blessés, ils le regretteraient… Quand ils verraient les morts s'entasser à leurs pieds, tout le monde le regretterait, lui le premier…_

_-Ne te fait pas tuer, murmura Harry en regardant le blond à ses pieds. _

_-Toi non plus, je compte sur toi…_

_Le brun sursauta et vit un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du Serpentard, toujours les yeux fermés. _

_-Tu ne dormais pas… _

_-Et non…_

_Draco se redressa et regarda à son tour le paysage. L'atmosphère était à la fois paisible et pesante. _

_-Ce soir, le parc sera couvert par les corps des morts… L'herbe deviendra rouge et le silence sera brisé par les cris… _

_Sa voix se brisa et le brun le regarda attentivement. Non, aucun des deux ne voulait de cette vie…_

_-Tout va bien aller, tout va bien aller… _

Ensuite, nous étions partis chacun de notre côté, pour diriger notre petit clan d'élèves… Finalement tous les plus jeunes avaient été retournés de force…Tous…

Je me souviens encore de cette journée, je m'en souviendrais toujours… Tout le monde était là à qe fier à moi… Et je m'imaginais sans cesse Draco, dans la même situation que moi… Je n'ai appris bien plus tard ce qu'il disait vraiment à tous ses apprentis Mangemorts qui buvaient ses paroles…

_-Que ce soit bien clair ! Cria Draco en regardant ses troupes devant lui. Notre but n'est pas de tuer mais de désarmer le plus de personnes possible ! Les mettre hors d'état de nuire !_

_-Mais Draco, commença Pansy Parkinson. Si on les tues, ils seront hors d'état de nuire ! _

_-Non ! Personne ne devra être tué de vos mains, est-ce bien clair ? Qui ici a envie d'être des meurtriers? Nous sommes ce que nous sommes à cause de nos parents, on ne peut pas changer de camp mais on peut faire notre part ! Aucun mort !_

_-C'est ridicule, ce n'est pas à cause de nos parents que l'on fait ça ! S'écria Grégory Goyle. Es-tu sûr d'être pour le bon côté Malfoy ?_

_Le cœur du blond battait fort dans sa poitrine. C'était risqué ce qu'il faisait, qui le suivrait ? Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, il le savait, mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose._

_-Parfait Goyle. Vous voulez être soumis toute votre vie ? Vous voulez avoir du sang sur les mains ? Vous voulez vous faire torturer et tuer par votre maitre si vous faite un truc de travers ? Soyez de son côté ou du vôtre ! Choisissez votre propre voie ! C'est cela que vous voulez, un avenir dans la peur et la destruction ? Tous les blessés qu'il y a eu au cours de l'année, les blessés que vous avez causés… Un jour se sera vous dans leur situation !_

_Tous se regardèrent soudainement avec une certaine crainte dans leurs yeux. C'était vrai d'un côté, tout ça se revirerait contre eux un jour ou l'autre. Étaient-ils mieux de laissé tomber ? _

_-Non, fit Daphné Greengrass obstinément. Les sangs de bourbe doit être éliminé et la terre purifiée ! On a une cause pour laquelle se battre ! Nous sommes nés dans cette état de fait et…_

_-Greengrass, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de prouver que Draco a raison? Commença Blaise Zabini doucement. Nos parents nous ont utilisés pour nous créer à leur image. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de notre rang et notre sang en vérité ? Est-ce qu'on veut réellement être des tueurs, des meurtriers ? Greg, si Abbott serait morte, tu ne te serais pas sentit coupable ? Malgré tes faux airs de dur à cuire je suis sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas supporté._

_Goyle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, Vincent Crabbe. Celui-ci fit un petit signe de tête et à ce moment-là, Malfoy se dit qu'ils étaient plus intelligents qu'ils ne le montraient. _

_-D'accord on te suit. _

_Après mure réflexion, tous finirent par se mettre de son côté et Malfoy soupira discrètement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il les avait convaincus… Du regard il remercia Blaise et repris la parole. _

_-Ce soir, nous irons sur le champ de bataille et personne ne devra être tué ! C'est mon seul ordre, le reste vous le décidez ! Vous êtes votre propre maitre !_

_-Ouais !_

Il avait fait preuve d'une grande part de courage face à sa troupe qui pouvait très bien se rebeller contre lui. Alors que moi je leur dictais leur façon d'agir, lui leur donnait leur liberté. Ce soir là, grâce à lui tout était plus simple. Quelques uns avaient tout simplement fuis avec les autres élèves, d'autres s'étaient battus contre leur ancien clan ou encore certains se contentaient de désarmer sans grande motivation le clan de la lumière.

La bataille avait été violente mais les pertes étaient bien moins nombreuses qu'on ne le pensait, un peu grâce à Draco… Seuls les adultes s'entretuaient vraiment, le seul étudiant à avoir volé une vie fut moi. En tuant Voldemort.

Maintenant que tout était fini, que le danger était écarté, tout allait pour le mieux. Les Mangemorts furent arrêtés sauf… Les 7ième années de Serpentard. Et maintenant que la menace ne pesait plus sur nos têtes, on s'était mis ensemble, Draco et moi. Mes amis avait été surpris mais pas plus que ça. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'on a commencé à se quitter dès qu'on s'est mis ensembles.

Au début je le voyais comme un dieu. À mes yeux il avait été courageux et était comme moi. J'avais eu peur et je m'étais accroché. Pour lui c'était un peu la même chose je crois. Après 6 mois, nous avons emménagés ensembles, tous les deux. La pire erreur qu'on ait pu faire… Notre idylle s'était transformée en cauchemar. Nous étions heureux avant… Je pense. On était content quand on pouvait se voir et nos rencontres étaient toujours agréables. Habiter ensemble avait tout gâché de cette magie.

Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. On se disputait constamment, déjà là. Oh, bien sûr, c'est normal pour un couple… Mais pas à ce point là, pas de cette façon là… Ou peut-être…

_-Potter ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? _

_Irrité, le brun se retourna vers son petit ami. Cela faisait une heure qu'il l'écoutait se plaindre sur le fait que son magasin préféré avait été fermé et que cela était un véritable scandale. Une heure qu'il l'entendait geindre pour une connerie !_

_-Putain Malfoy je ne fait que ça t'écouter ! C'est quand même pas la fin du monde, t'iras acheter tes fringues ailleurs ! _

_-Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est là que je les veux !_

_-Cesse de faire ton enfant capricieux merde ! Tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation au moins ? _

_Draco le regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Mais pour qui il se prenait? _

_-Moi ? Faire mon enfant capricieux ? Est-ce MA faute si je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux ? _

_-Comment j'ai pu croire que t'avais changé, tu restes ce putain de fils de riche arrogant que t'étais, fit Harry avec dégout. _

_-Si c'est comme ça, je me tire !_

_-_

_-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient perdu, ils avaient mené tout le match tu t'en compte? _

_-Oui je m'en rends compte, tu ne fais que parler de ça depuis hier, siffla Malfoy. Aurais-tu, par pur hasard, un autre sujet de conversation? _

_-Dis-le tout de suite si je t'emmerde !_

_-Bah oui Potter, tu m'emmerdes ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre moi des Canons de Chudley ! Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami à moi qui joue dans l'équipe !_

_- Tu ne t'intéresses jamais à ce que je dis de toute façon !_

_-C'est toi qui parle ? S'étrangla presque son petit copain en le regardant avec colère. C'est toi qui écoute jamais ce que je dis et qui s'en fou royalement d'ailleurs !_

_-C'est quand même pas ma faute si ce que tu dis n'est pas intéressant !_

_-Va te faire foutre !_

_-Parfait, j'y vais de ce pas ! Cria Harry en claquant la porte derrière lui._

_-_

_-J'avais dit Yaourt aux fraises pas aux bleuets ! _

_-Et bah tu sais quoi Malfoy? La prochaine fois tu iras te les chercher tout seul ! _

_Furieux, il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre et Draco soupira bruyamment derrière la porte. _

_-Harry sort de là ! _

_-Non !_

_-Mais quel gamin ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est bon aussi aux bleuets… Enfin je crois… _

_Harry ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête entre tout en faisant une moue boudeuse. _

_- Je suis pas un gamin d'abord !_

Oh parfois on était bien ensembles, une chance. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, nous n'aurions pas été ensembles pendant deux ans… C'est long deux ans quand on y pense. On avait toujours les mêmes routines, on a dû finir par se lasser un jour. En y repensant, je crois que c'est parce qu'on se voyait trop souvent qu'on a tué notre couple. On en avait marre de l'autre…

Une fois j'ai dû partir plus d'une semaine pour régler une affaire pour le boulot. Quand je suis revenu, c'était un des plus beaux moments que j'ai passé avec Draco…

_Draco sursauta et fit presque tomber son livre quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, et il fut totalement surpris d'y voir Harry. Il croyait qu'il ne devait pas rentrer avant quelques jours encore…_

_-Harry ?_

_Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était heureux d'enfin rentrer chez lui, il s'était tellement ennuyé là bas et son client était insupportable. À côté de lui, Draco était un ange, fallait le faire n'empêche ! Draco… _

_-Je t'ai manqué? Fit-il taquin. _

_-Nan pas du tout, répondit Draco en faisant comme si il retournait dans sa lecture. _

_-Menteur va !_

_-Dis plutôt que c'était toi qui se languissais de moi, il ne faut pas inverser les rôles !_

_Harry roula des yeux en s'avançant vers lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le brun ferma les yeux un moment et soupira. _

_-D'accord je suis démasqué, tu m'as manqué. _

_Draco embrassa son front doucement et sourit. Oui il lui avait manqué aussi mais il n'allait quand même pas le dire… En plus cette semaine Blaise était toujours occupé et pareil avec Greg, trop occupé à faire des mamours à sa petite copine, Pansy. Alors il avait eu bien du temps pour s'ennuyer de son partenaire canon et mignon avec qui il se disputait sans arrêt. Même ça, ça lui avait manqué. _

_-Alors ce voyage ? Comment c'était ?_

_-Horrible… Je n'ai jamais eu affaire avec un client si impitoyable, je voulais mourir ! C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aurais souhaité que se soit Hermione qui se soit chargée de ça ! _

_-Bah ta jolie Mione avait, malheureusement pour toi, un mariage à organiser ! Je suis sûtr que ce n'était pas si pire que ça d'ailleurs, tu as tendance à tout exagérer. _

_-Même pas vrai d'abord ! S'indigna Harry. Et puis toi alors, ça c'est bien passé? _

_-Oh à merveille ! J'ai déconné comme jamais, j'ai fait la fête tous les jours, j'ai sympathisé avec Weasley et j'ai rencontré Loufoca dans la rue. Charmante fille. _

_Harry pouffa sous la vision qui venait de s'intégrer dans sa tête et secoua celle-ci. _

_-Idiot…_

Pour une des rares fois, on avait passé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien sans même déclencher une seule dispute. Cette journée-là, on aurait pu passer pour les meilleurs amis du monde qu'on nous aurait cru. Ami… Je viens à peine de réaliser qu'on était que de simples amis. Je l'ai réalisé trop tard. Draco est partit maintenant, il viendra chercher les trucs qu'il a probablement oublié et ce sera fini. On ne restera pas ami.

Quel gâchis… Vers la fin, nous étions rendu complètement indifférents à l'autre. C'est à peine si on s'embrassait encore. Et encore là, ce n'était que par mécanisme. Je croyais que ça m'allais… En fait je crois que si je restais, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas le perdre complètement, pas par amour.

_-Que…Quoi? S'étrangla Harry en regardant son presque ex petit copain. Tu me quittes?_

_-Oh pitié Harry ne fait pas cette tête, ça ne marchait plus tous les deux de toute manière. _

_-Mais si ça marchait encore… _

_-On s'ignore tout le temps, ouvre toi les yeux ! On a passé 2 ans les yeux fermés Harry, j'ai 20 ans maintenant, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Nous sommes trop différents._

_-Mais… tu sais ce qu'on dit pourtant ! Les contraires s'attirent ! Ce n'est pas une raison !_

_-Les différences s'attirent mais ne s'assemblent pas ! _

_Le silence lui répondit et Draco soupira. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ni rien, seulement ça ne pouvait pas continuer. _

_-Depuis le début je savais que nous deux ça ne pouvais pas durer. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Et qui reste toute sa vie avec la même personne après tout ? La vie est faite de séparation. _

_-Pourquoi tu décides de partir si soudainement, pourquoi maintenant ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_-Mais non ! S'énerva Draco. Il n'y a personne c'est juste que j'en peux plus. De toute façon on passe notre temps à s'ignorer, ça ne sert à rien. _

_-Et tu vas aller vivre où?_

_-Chez Blaise en attendant de me trouver un appartement. Je ne manque pas d'argent après tout. _

_-Et… On se reverra? _

_-Sûrement, Blaise traine toujours avec Ginny de toute façon, on finira bien par se croiser. _

_Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Draco pris ses valises avant de se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un mince sourire._

_-Au revoir Harry._

Tout c'est déroulé si vite. C'est dur après de réaliser qu'on a perdu deux années de sa vie. Perdu… Je ne dirais peut-être pas ça comme ça. J'ai vécu des choses extraordinaires avec lui… Des choses que je garderais toujours en mémoire.

Je ne dis pas que j'aimerais ne jamais être sortit avec lui car je ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu se rapprocher d'une autre façon. On serait resté que de vagues connaissances, rien de mieux en somme. J'ai eu la chance de le connaître vraiment, je ne vais quand même pas me plaindre.

C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, on n'avait pas grand-chose en commun. Je veux dire, on a vécu des choses similaires mais sinon… Nos goûts différaient totalement.

Environs une demi-heure qu'il est partit et je suis encore là comme un con devant la porte d'entrée à me remémorer deux années de vie. Faute de me répéter, quel gâchis…

Je sursaute violemment quand la porte s'ouvre et c'est Draco qui s'y trouve. Il me fait un petit sourire gêné, surtout en voyant que je n'ai pas bougé depuis son départ…

-Hum… J'ai oublié quelques petits trucs…

Je ricane bêtement et on se regarde comme des idiots. Finalement je lui fais signe d'entrer et je fini par ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu avais raison. On était peut-être pas un couple soudé mais… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Oh t'inquiète pas Potter, tu ne me perdras pas.

Il me fait son plus beau sourire et je me dis qu'on restera peut-être amis finalement.

Fin.

**Et voila… Pas trop déçu de comment ça fini j'espère? Moi-même ça m'a déchiré devoir les séparer mais c'était le but de cet OS. N'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ **


End file.
